Angst - FrUK
by Iggey
Summary: Warnings: Blood/Gore ; Smut ; Fool Language ; Anorexia Nervosa Humans! Arthur has moved with his Family and is being bullied by Alfred, Gilbert and Matthias. He is having nightmares and lost self-confidence.
1. Prologue: -: Nightmare :-

Angst

„Is it... _him_?"- „Yeah _him_..."

Quite whispers filled the halls as a certain boy separated the mess of people, only by walking through it. After him, the people connected again, just as if he had some kind of deadly virus in him. Everybody was saying nasty things about him, giggling and snickering.

But the worst of all, the boy heard it all.

The words echoed in his mind and he cried on the inside. There was nothing they didn't criticize. "Just look at his face, how dumb it looks!"

"Oh and look at his body, just like a little,sweet girl!", some other, bigger Football-players grunted. Everyone was having their fun, except for him of course.

Only one moment later, a big group of boys appeared in front of the blonde.

"Finally taking the critic and not looking at anyone anymore, duh? Well, at least you won't kill anybody with your stupidity and ugliness anymore!", the tallest of them raised their voice.

The whole hallway suddenly fell into deep silence.

His shivering hands formed into a fist.., the small Brit dared to look up to the American.

A cold Smile made its way onto the lips of the American.

"That's just too...cute, to handle, isn't it, mates?", he laughed ironically and tightly grabbed the small chin of the innocent.

"Say something, you useless brat!"

Taking a gulp, Arthur's eyes painfully held back some burning tears.

"I-I'm sorry", was all he could think about.

But his voice seemed to be vanished by the endless hallway.

Everyone started to laugh.

Their faces and hands got wide and dark, slowly grabbing the weak body, ready to tear it apart. Thick, black claws wrapped around the bleach skin, digging into it and setting the wine red blood free.

But Arthur screamed...

and begged..

but there was no end it sight.

Soon, the lifeless body lay on the ground, drowning in blood and it's own gore.

There was no motion anymore...

not in the muscles, neither in the heart.


	2. Chapter 1: -: A normal Day :-

A normal Day

Panting, and gasping for air, Arthur raised from the bed.

Eyes and mouth wide open, clothes and hair hot and wet from his sweat.

Quietly sobbing, he closed his eyes and fell back onto his bed, into the, also very hot and sticky, covers.

His whole body was shaking like crazy from the terrible nightmare, even though he should have gotten used to it by now.

Soon, he got up and went straight into his bath, looking into the mirror.

There he was.

Nothing more than an _actually_ average student.

Well, nothing more, but less.

He just moved with his family and changed school..

but a group of people, which suddenly got bored, started to bully him.

Without any reason.

Since then he started to have nightmares and eventually stopped to eat.

He actually didn't even like the dudes, that bullied him, but he took their words serious.

_Fat, ugly, stupid_.

So he wanted to change.

He dyed his black hair back to normal, blonde, stopped eating to lose weight and learned every day into the night...

His parents didn't even know, what was going on.

They were working very hard, every day and mostly didn't even come home for the night.

They stayed nearby to their job and just send a letter to Arthur, if they'd stay away for a little longer. _A little longer..._

in fact, a month, or two, maybe.

So they couldn't really watch their son.

Many years ago they had babysitters, but now, they thought, he was old enough to start caring for himself a little and didn't notice him becoming thinner every time they met.

Or sadder.

Arthur slowly ran his hand through his hair and took a closer look at himself.

He had gotten so much bleacher..

he hadn't been out for ages it seemed and he didn't get sun at all.

Nervously, he played with his lip piercing, but concentrated then..

he washed his face with water and tiredly brushed his teeth.

The dark rings under his eyes showed his stress... and the bad situation he was in.

No sleep, not a bit of self-confidence.

_Not at all..._

Only some minutes later, Arthur silently stepped out of the room into the next, the kitchen.

He grabbed all his stuff for school and put it into his bag, hanging it over his shoulder.

…

Over his shoulder, he looked at the bowl of fruits.

An apple couldn't hurt, could it?

But it was weight, food, after all, so Arthur decided not to eat the fruit.

Instead of that he took a simple bottle of water and tucked it into his bag as well.

At last, he took his keys and stuffed them into his pocket.

He left his home then and locked the front door.

On his way to school, he was all alone, just as he was used by now.

His home was laying a bit apart from the actual city, but was a real luxury.

Arthur took out his cellphone out...

It had some scratches on the display, but only because of him being thrown onto the floor and beaten there.

...

After a 20-minute-walk Arthur finally arrived at school.

As he entered the hallway, the usual loud voices came to silence and the whispering began, just as he had dreamed about.

Everyday was just like hell of a nightmare after all.

Just like in his dream, Alfred walked towards him and said the exact words he had said in his dreams as well.

But, no.

Arthur didn't want to say something wrong _again_.

"...You look …. great today,Alfred"

Silence.

"Ha ha, that's gay!", every pupil agreed with him and joined his laughter.

But soon, the bell rang.

The mass of people slowly diverged and went to their classrooms.

But Alfred and Matthias stayed.

They called after Gilbert:

"Tell the teacher we're at a doctor, we're coming later!"

The albino nodded and also went into class.

But Alfred and Matthias lay some hand on Arthur, beat him and cursed him and treat him..

At first, Alfred came into the class and after five minutes more, Matthias followed.

Arthur stayed outside, he couldn't do this any longer today.

So he grabbed stuff and ran home, as quick as he could.. without excuse to the teacher.


	3. Chapter 2: -: A Call and Memories :-

**Hello again :D I got the second chapter fast even though it's a biit shorter,I think.**

**But It's full of feels and a bit of background story, which doesn't let Arthur's family stand there all shiny~**

**Thanks for the first reviews by the way and already 4 people followed me w thanks guys~**

* * *

A Call and Memories...

As soon, as he reached his home, he opened the locked door and tripped over the edge,just to fall over it,into the house.

_Paranoid_

he locked the door again and sat down on the ground.

_Slowly_

he reached for his cellphone and chose the number of his mothers office.

"Hello, BCA here, how can I help you?"

"H-hello, can I talk to Alice Kirkland please?I'm her son.."

"Uh, she's in a meeting right now but I'll do what I can.",

was the answer of the bored and unknown lady on the phone.

A quiet,sweet music started playing and Arthur waited about ten minutes till he got reconnected.

A _familiar_ voice answered.

"Hello?Is it you,sweetie?"

"Well, yeah mum, it's me can I-"

"Isn't the microwave running, my dear?"

Alice seemed to hesitate, why was she under such pressure?

"No mum..Listen, I want to talk with you about-"

But Arthur got cut off again.

"Look,darling. I'm in an very important meeting right now..We can Talk later, yes? I'll call you back then.."

"But mu-"

'Beep beep beep', it came from the phone.

She had ended the call.

To his own surprise, that didn't even surprise the boy anymore..

He had clearly heard the music of the DJ, the laughter.

She was definitely at a Party, having fun.

But, who would care for their child then,anyway, right?

_Later._

She said later.

She'd call him back later..

Probably three days up to a week.. or two.

With a deep in- and exhale, Arthur stoop up and went into the kitchen, looking at _them_.

These oddly familiar pictures of their family, he had drawn when he was just a kid.

A family... smiling, laughing, staying together _forever._

One of the colourful pictures was taken down by him then and torn into a million pieces.

_Oh._

But he connected so many feels with the simple sheet of paper.

They weren't that perfect family anymore.

Mother and Father cheating each other off.

Going to partys and leaving their son alone, in his own despair.

_Despair._

The only right word for this situation.

They even forgot about Arthur sometimes.

When he called, they were so drunk sometimes, they called him gay and a stranger.

_That hurt._

Not even being recognized by your own parents.

But Arthur had gotten used to it.

The pain, the despair.

But should he?

He knew it himself, _that_ wasn't Love.

But, what was Love anyway,right?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter..don't forget to review please~**

**See you in the next chapter which I expect to be finished...**

**Either today or tomorrow I hope~**


	4. Chapter 3: -: A Cry for help :-

**Hello..again. So I finished the chapter by now x3 again manyy feels and bad grammar by a childish Arthur!**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

A Cry for help..

Some time passed.

To be exact, two weeks.

Nothing had changed in Arthur's Situation..

he was still being bullied and slowly...

Slowly some injuries crawled over his body.

Open sores, scars were slowly scaring his flawless body..

But what should he do about it?

He couldn't stand up for himself, he didn't got the strength to do that..

But he didn't give up yet.

_No_.

Even though he had lost really much weight in this short time he didn't want to give up.

You can only win if you try.

That's ..what his mother always repeated to him, when he had lost all faith.

Like he probably would, in this situation.

But he didn't want to be that weak.

That's why he got out an old diary he had lead before going to High School and read a bit in it.

But the emotions that came up,while reading...was it really this he wanted to feel?

~Dear Diary,

Today was my fiarst day aafter holitday in shool again!

I was sooo hapy to see al my frinds again!

For lunchh we had something .. not tasty

But I ate it anywai becaus Mummy said so.

How do you fel diary?

Mummy always sais you feel good but I want to be shure

Sowryy I haven't written in you for a while..

But the holitdays were great!

Bya bye !~

Arthur sighed quietly..

He could even imagine himself, standing there.

_Innocent._

_Happy._

_No worries._

He could even hear the squeaky voice with the speech defects..

_Smiling._

_Holding hands with his mother._

_Having a real family._

With a deep sigh, he closed the notebook again and got even more frustrated by the small sketch of picture on the cover.

The family...again.

Holding hands...all connected and happy together..

_forever_.

Depressed and Silent he hid the book under the couch,on which he sat on.

After that, he went into the bathroom for the millionth time.

Looking into the mirror.

This was what he had become..

From happy to _sad_

From good to _bad_

from smiling to _whining_

from honest to _lying._

Arthur slowly reached a hand out and..touched the cold surface of the mirror.

This was no dream or nightmare anymore..

Neither was this a hallucination..

This was Arthur now. How he had changed through the pain..

He could even feel it..

his old spirit circling around his body and touching it.

Trying to tell him to stay alive.

He wanted to break it by now though..

The mirror was lying!

Or was it the Brit himself?

Just about to punch his fist into the glass, he just slightly touched it, before falling into deep sobbing.

Why couldn't anyone just help him through this?

* * *

**And? Did little Arthur visit your feels? :3 tell me in your reviw, if you will review~  
**


	5. Chapter 4: -: Like Telekinesis :-

**Hody, my mates x3 ... 3. chapter for today I'm outta here -w-**

**I hope you enjoy and the chapter isn't too short but it finally introduces the 2. protagonist~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Like Telekinesis

The next day Arthur went to school, he saw an unknown boy in the classroom.

He probably was from this school, but..from another class maybe?

The whole school was outside, watching a project, as Arthur entered the room.

"Uh, sorry to _bother_ you, but.. are you in the wrong class?", he asked shyly.

"Mhm? Oh, salut. Wrong class? I just swapped classes that might be true..pardon"

Arthur could hear a very thick french accent in his voice but left that without a comment and tilted his head.

"You've...swapped class? What's your name?"

"Moi? Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, mon ami~"

Arthur nodded. Definitely a Frenchman, that was out of question.

"Just give me a moment please..."

While Arthur searched something in the shelves next to the teachers desk, Francis took a closer look at the Englishguy.

He seemed very uncomfortable.

_Will he hate me too?_

Was Arthur's only worry right now..

"Ah, found it", he laughed nervously and looked into a tiny book.

Francis had been right.. there it stood:

'New student in class:Tuesday'

Arthur put the book away again and scratched his head a bit nervous.

"S-so.. uh...any places you want to sit? Maybe?"

Francis giggled lightly but shook his head.

"non, not really~ I'll just wait for the class, to get known to them better and then moi will decide~"

He was surely taking his time..

Arthur sighed but nodded, it couldn't take to long by now after all, till the class would arrive.

And he was right.

Just about one or two moments later, the whole classroom was full of teenagers.

And his bullies, of course.

Francis just stood in the corner, wisely watching everybody.

Remembering those who noticed and greeted him and taking those of his list of who seemed total douche bags, who only babbled nonsense.

Then he noticed Alfred,Gilbert and Matthias, which had pushed Arthur into another corner, circling around him and throwing mean words at him.

No wonder the poor boy had been so nervous in his atmosphere!

"Hey!"

With a loud and cutting voice, Francis made everybody in the room go silent.

"Go away from him! He hasn't done anything bad, non?"

Without fear, only respect, Francis walked towards them, in between them and in front of Arthur.

_Protecting him_.

Everybody was quiet and didn't move at all.

"Heh, you even know what you are saying?"

Alfred burst out laughing, but stopped as Francis dominantly grabbed his chin.

"Oui. Don't underestimate the french", he snickered and grabbed Arthur's Hood, to pull him out of the crowded spot.

"mhm...Arthur..? May I sit next to you, oui?"

He smiled, acknowledging the situation the younger one was in.

"You don't really want that...everybody would blame you for your.._stupidity_ "

"ah non~ C'mon, I want to!"

Arthur sighed. He didn't want that nice boy ending up like him...

"Alright.. If you think so"

Arthur sat down in his usual place.

Last row.

Seat at the window.

Francis chuckled lightly and followed him.

They didn't talk.

They didn't look at each other.

But they both knew what the other one was thinking..

Like Telekinesis.

* * *

**So, how do you think Francis seemed in this chapter?  
**

**There'll be even more about him, don't worry~**

**And.. there's some french in here. If anybody recognizes something wrong,please tell me~**

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 5: -: Sleeping in History :-

**Hello again :3 So I decided to..mostly bring out one chapter per day, because I have no life.**

**... Those who are really interested can send me private massage so I can message them if I won't bring out a chapter that day.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sleeping in History  


_Ba-dump. Ba-dump.._

_Slowly the heartbeat Arthur's got faster.._

_He was slowly looking around.._

_Where the heck was he?_

_Everything looked just like a city, but there seemed to be no life anymore.._

_Everything was dusty and dirty.. the air was foggy._

_One step...two steps.._

_Slowly but carefully, Arthur stepped forwards._

"_Is there anyone?", he screamed out._

_No response._

_Gulping, he kept on going, coming to a street._

_There were some sheets on the ground._

_Carefully the Brit took one of them and read it._

"_Apo...ca..lypse...", he stuttered and took a look around him._

_The sheet wasn't complete and he could barely read the bleach writing._

_With a deep sigh, he went all around._

_Every house was totally damaged.._

_Broken windows, cracks in the walls._

_The grass in the yards in front of these buildings seemed gray and lifeless._

_What kind of joke was this?_

_Reaching further through this city, Arthur always called out, without response._

_His mouth soon going dry and his belly growling he went into a building, which looked like a shop._

"_Hellooo?!", he screamed again, frustrated._

_But then, suddenly, something moved._

"_Hello?", he asked way friendlier, a spark of hope in his eyes._

"_I won't hurt you! Just come out please!", he begged._

_But, what suddenly came out of the darkness let him scream._

_Green skin, opened head..deep growling._

_It was a zombie._

_Twitching his head and hands he slowly came closer to Arthur._

"_Oh...no."_

_Arthur turned around and wanted to leave the spooky place again, but.._

_there was another zombie._

_Not one, not two... quickly counted around twenty!_

_Screaming out in fear, turning to the exit and terrorized he pulled on it with his full strengh._

"_...push", he sighed and pushed the door open, quickly._

_Closing the door quickly, he already saw the next mass of brain-eater._

"_Stay..away!", he screamed girly high-pitched and boxed his way through the killers._

_But suddenly, something grabbed his arm._

_The fingers clawed into his skin and pulled onto him._

_With a suffocated scream, he was pulled into the crowd of zombies._

"_...braiins...", growled one of them deeply._

"_N..no!", Arthur whined out as they started to rip of his legs ans arms._

_He could feel nails digging into his hair and head, tugging onto it as well._

_With a cry, Arthur could feel teeth digging into his upper lobe of brain._

_Hear could hear them choking and biting, digging deeper into his feels, ripping those apart._

"_Arthur..."_

"Arthur!...wake up!", he suddenly recognized Francis' voice.

Near to tears, Arthur almost fell from his chair as the Frenchman pulled him out of sleep.

He must have drifted into sleep while History..

Sighing, Arthur tried to smile bravely.

"Are you alright? You have panted quite fast and I didn't dare to wake you first..", Francis whispered quietly, so the teacher wouldn't notice him.

"I-I am...", Arthur said, quietly and not really convincing.

"Oh you are? Did you have a nightmare?"

Arthur gulped.

Was it that easy to guess?

But honest, he nodded, overwhelmed by the nightmare.

"Z-zombie apocalypse..", he explained.

Francis' Eyes widened and he looked over Arthur.

This boy had some real problems!

"A... zombie apocalypse", he repeated slowly.

"Did it go out well?"

"N-no! That's why it was a nightmare!", the younger one overreacted.

"Sorry...", Francis murmured and took a look at the blackboard again.

"Break is in sight", he smiled.

But Arthur didn't, after all..

the Break was the worst.

* * *

**Zombies owo...I love these _lovely _creatures, and you?  
**

**Hope you enjoyed~**

**next chapter will be out (hopefully) today or tomorrow**


	7. Chapter 6: -: The Break :-

**Hello again x3 Thanks for all the reviews, followers and faves! You're so nice people!**

**This chapter is short,but took so long...I Know, but the next will be longer if I find more time, I promise!**

**So...gomenasai, minna ._.**

* * *

The Break  


"Ouch!", Arthur yelled out, as the American pushed him against the wall.

With a wide giggle on his face he just pushed harder.

"Oww~ I'm sorry I've hurt you, I didn't mean so..", he clearly lied and laughed loudly.

Hurting and cursing at the helpless boy was too much fun!

Alfred turned around to the Albino and nodded.

"Get the soup", a wide grin crawled across his face and let him look even more insane.

Gulping, Arthur saw Francis on the same hallway.

Wasn't he going to help him again?

_Naive _

The word echoed in his mind.

What a naive thought, someone would help him..

But,in fact, Francis just didn't know what to do right now.

He couldn't do the exact same as he had done in the classroom after all..

With an excusing look, he tried to apologize to Arthur, but the Brit just looked away.

Biting his lip nervously, the older just turned his back to what happened, hearing some tortured screams soon after..

Gilbert had emptied a bowl of burning hot soup above Arthur's head.

Loud laughter echoed in the halls and let Francis frown.

_I can't just stand here and wait that everything will find an end.._

To Arthur's luck, this was the right decision, because by now they wanted to smash the bowl onto his head.

Quickly heading back, the Frenchman could stop them and protected the little one.

But the three bullies weren't quite that happy and relieved as Arthur was.

"So you want to be pleased by us as well, hm?", they asked and creaked their knuckles.

Without responding to that, Francis just grabbed Arthur's sleeve and dragged him under some stairs into the shadows.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you next time~**


	8. Chapter 7: -: The Pizzeria :-

**Merry christmas people x3~ I decided to bring out the new chapter today as little present.. in my country after all, we celebrate x-mas on the 24. of december..  
**

**anyway, have a great christmas and a happy new year!**

* * *

The Pizzeria

Nobody even cared, when they saw Arthur leave the school building.

Quickly, he headed towards the other side of the street,almost getting hit by a car.

When he arrived,he walked into the pizzeria.

He took a look around, sighing.

_I'll just sit down somewhere.. the waiters won't notice me for sure._

With that he walked to a table and sat down, the restaurant was almost completely empty.

But sooner as he thought, an Italian stepped to him.

"Buon Giorno, Signore. What would you like to drink?", he growled.

"U..uhm.. I... don't have any money with me I..I'd just like to stay here.."

The Italian rolled his eyes.

"Does this restaurant look like an orphanage?", he questioned.

"N..no...sorry", Arthur whispered and stoop up, ready to leave.

"Oh _Romano_! Let the poor kid stay!", a brighter voice sounded from the kitchen and another Italian joined the older one.

"_No._ If we keep on letting him stay here, he'll just block this table!"

"But, _fratello_! Francis told me about him.. you're Arthur..right?", he looked at the Brit.

Arthur gulped slightly, but nodded as answer.

"See? He won't hurt anyone. You'll...keep an eye on him, _Si_? Antonio will keep up as waiter, he doesn't know what else to do anyway.."

"Me? Keeping an eye on _this little brat_? Does this look like kindergarten?!", he barked.

"No, but we can't leave him alone after all and.. come on. He's not _that_ young anymore.."

Without any more words, Feliciano left.

"Great. Now I can play babysitter.", Romano rolled his eyes repeatedly.

"I..I'm sorry..I can leave if you want..", Arthur said quietly, not daring to look up at him.

"Nah, Feli will only get mad at me if I kick you out.."

Arthur just nodded, while sinking a bit into the chair.

"So tell me..who exactly are you? My brother seems to know about you.. but I don't."

"W..well..uhm...my name is Arthur and..I'm visiting the school on the other side of the street..", he started, feeling the cold look Romano's on himself.

"Ah. Great. And why exactly do you want to stay here? Aren't you missing class by that?"

Arthur nodded lightly.

"Yes, I am.. but.. I'm being bullied and..Francis.. my only friend..told me we'd meet here after we'd separated."

Romano closed his eyes long, trying to understand that.

"ok..I get that, I guess. But how do you know Francis? He never ever talked one single word about you.."

"Oh, well.. he changed class as far as I know.. I don't know why, as well... but he came into my class-"

Suddenly,Arthur got interrupted by another man.

"Oh, hello there! Can I bring you something to drink, Romano? Guy I don't know?"

"_No, bastardo_"

"Uhm... I've got no money with me"

The Spaniard kept looking at the little Blonde.

"Mhm...who are you and..no money? That's okay with me~"

"He's Arthur and he's from the school..you know which"

Antonio just nodded.

* * *

**Ba bye, my dear mates, see you next time~**


End file.
